Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio
=Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio= Known Information Returned in November of the 7th year of Adelrune among an unusually large and diverse group. Luscinia claims her memory is so severely fragmented that she only clearly remembers her name and anything else comes in nonsensical and erratic flashes. After meeting Lady Felicity, she learned that she is of the Dacian noble house, Roccio. Since then, many other members of her house have returned as well. Luscinia began a slow transformation in November 8r due to drinking Fae alcohol provided by Kitar, and has since grown canine fangs and a hound tail. (When asked, she insists that she's fully human, but she has adopted some canine mannerisms, perhaps unconsciously) Although she appears delicate, and relatively harmless, she is a skilled stealth fighter, and an exceptionally powerful blood mage. She currently operates around town socializing with the various nobles, and diplomats that pass through. She is relatively quiet about her personal hobbies, but one thing that is certain is that you will more than likely find her anywhere where there is wine, beauty, and class. Where many Dacians from high society can be cold, or overly consumed in business, she is a surprisingly friendly face. She has taken a liking to the various Returned in town whether they be human, fae, dragon, or other manners of being. Status Luscinia is of Noble birth but does not wear pins. Associates *Carnum Statera *Roji *Esticas Scipio (Deceased) *Colette Calae de Calae *Armani Corvidaen *Korrigan *Ser Corvus Uldraven *Sigurd Kolberg *The Returned of House Roccio *Sebastian de Alzado (Seb) Enemies * Luscinia is not known to have any enemies. Rumors *Given the company she keeps, it is suspected that she may have been an assassin herself before she Returned. Some even think she may remember her past and simply hides it so no one knows. *Word has begun to spread that Luscinia and Coran were somehow connected in their past lives. While some have theorized that Coran was her secret lover, those who saw them interact while under the influences of Kavasir's Dream Tea claim that it is far more likely he was an underling of hers. *Some have theorized that Luscinia was deliberately murdered as part of a ritual ensuring she would be a Returned. This may have been part of a last-ditch effort on her House's part to ensure that their House would survive the demon incursions in Dace. *She has a crush on her sister, Colette! *She is a talented artist (Particularly enjoys depicting old ways gods) *Is probably Coran. * The ritual done to Luscinia to ensure she would be one of the Returned wasn't just done on her, it would seem, as more and more of House Roccio keep Returning. It seems as though most of the House will Return. * Is Kitar's life partner. * She actually has not one, but two of Kitar's tails. * Did she always have a tail? * Luscinia is V * While the popular idiom is that dogs and cats are natural enemies, some say that they can also secretly harbor strong bonds with each other. * Now that Luscinia and Carnum have added Sebastian to their fold, it's been overheard that Luscinia wishes to find a way to give Seb fangs, just to fit in more with the pair. Seb's feelings on this development are apparently...ambient at best. * Her place is best found among the kennels, or rather, within one. * A child of the sun, their face emits intense beams of light and heat that destroy their enemies instantly. Quotes *"It feels as if I'm viewing myself in a shattered mirror... and large shards of it are missing. Where there clearly should be something, it's all a void." - Upon the night of her return, regarding her fractured memory *"The death was messy. It was boring! It lacked class! He was probably so embarrassed that he just told the ferryman to take him. Might I suggest you appoint a Dacian executioner?" - Said to Sychariel after the execution of Esticis. *"I've lived and died once already. I'm just here for a good time." *"Why are there whispers about me being an assassin? I AM ONE! That's not a thing we're ashamed of in Dace. You are all prudes!" Character Inspirations * Nathan Wallace * Rosto the Piper * Veronica Sawyer * Rarity * Dogs Soundtrack Luscinia's Spotify Playlist (updated occasionally) Theme Song